


Spilt Ink

by yeahboiislay



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi, part of my 200+ follower celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: Soulmate AU where you soulmate seeing whatever you write on your skin.
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Ronan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, blue sargent/ OC
Kudos: 12





	Spilt Ink

Gansey stared at his wrist. He could feel the itch of writing on his skin and waited for the writing to appear. He and his soulmate communicated to each other via messages, sometimes a simple hello, to dumb stories and random facts. It was a comfortable routine that they had fallen into three years ago, but Gansey yearned for more. He wanted to look at the person underneath his skin, to watch the mouth speak the messages left in fading ink. At first, he didn’t have a name to associate with his soulmate, but then slowly he found out more about Adam.

Adam worked three jobs and studied at the local high school in his town. He only had one girlfriend called Blue, but they broke up after she started to get messages from her soulmate, Nora. Adam moved in with Blue’s family after a bad fight with his father. Gansey remembered the pain he felt in his ear, and the new handwriting blossoming on his upper arm. He remembers the fear and emptiness he felt when Blue wrote down the whole story on Adam’s back. Ronan and Noah both taking turns to read the words. He remembered how Ronan stopped him from running out the door, ready to search the world for Adam.

Adam left him little clues on where he lived, the name of a shop or the number of bars in the town. He knew how much Gansey loved puzzles. Three years and two weeks later, Gansey was in Henrietta, sharing the same sky that Adam was under. The itch had stopped and Gansey looked at his wrist, the words “Meet me at Nino’s, Adam. x.” written in messy cursive. Gansey searched around, turning to look at the shops around him. None of them named Nino’s. Gansey spotted a couple standing near him. He went up to them, and asked where Nino’s was. The kind couple gave him directions, and wished him luck.

With directions, he set out for _his_ _Adam_.

Nino’s was a small pizza place ten minutes away from the edge of town. It was packed full of customers, all wanting a slice of Nino’s. Gansey pulled out his pen, but it was knocked out of his hands. A foot stepped on it, crushing the plastic casing. “Oh I am so sorry” a voice said, “do you want to borrow my pen?” He stood up straight and then looked down at the waitress. Her name tag said Blue on it. In Blue’s hair, there was an array of colourful hair clips and pens, all tucked inside her ponytail. “Uh yes please, could I borrow a pen?” Blue tapped the top of her head, “what colour do you want?” Gansey had a near meltdown, what happens if he asked for a colour she didn’t have? Blue saw him dilemma and handed him a glittery purple pen and asked “So may I ask your name mister?” Gansey held his hand out for her to shake, “Gansey. Richard Campbell Gansey the Third.”

Blue froze for a second and then began to jump up and down, waving towards a couple sitting in a booth. “ITS HIM” she shouted. The woman in the booth gave the young man a hug and then walked over to Blue. “I’m Nora and if you dare even annoy Adam I will fight you in the parking lot.” The dots in Gansey’s mind finally connected, Adam’s friends were standing in front of him, one even threatening him. Nora turned Gansey and gave him a light shove in the direction of the booth she was sitting in.

Adam sat there with his head resting on the table. On his tanned arm was a simple watch and two friendship bracelets. His hair was like the hair of a cob of corn. Soft and Brown. Gansey slid into the seat in front of him. He lightly tapped Adam’s arm and watched a smile grown on his face. 

He held his arm out, “Hello. My name is Gansey.” Adam held his hand, giving it a light shake. “Hello Gansey, I’m Adam. Adam Parrish.” 


End file.
